GRevolution Memories
by AlisonFox
Summary: He wanted to be like me, he just wanted to fight against me, he wanted to show me that he was a worth opponent. By his self words, he trained body and soul, for that moment...


First Fic (:

**Just a little G-REV flash Series in Tyson's POV. I may put some scenes in the fic, that weren't seen in the anime, of course, cuz it's a FANFIC. xD **

**I'm Brazilian, and my english have looooots of mistakes, so please, don't be so bad with my grammar errors xD.**

**Beyblade doesn't belong to me, as well as it's characters. It belongs to Takao Aoki.**

Theme I- _Obsession_

Yes, I gotta admit, Kai sometimes is a jerk.  
>There were even that times, that I thought that I'd never forgive him again, that I'd be strong enough to go, look straight in his eyes and say:<br>"- _There's no place for you among the bladebreakers anymore Hiwatari. Go away_. "  
>But, then, when the opportunity came, I just stayed staring into his violet orbs, wordless. Damn you Takao!<br>The guy betrayed you, left your team, didn't even gave you a simple explanation, or maybe even a word,no. He just disappears, and when he realizes that you're the only one who can help him, he comes back, don't even apologize, and you receive him with open arms! - stupid me...  
>- No. This isn't the truth.<br>What happens, is that NOBODY, let me spell it out for you: N-O-B-O-D-Y, knows Kai like me. *Pride*. I know that behind that cold mask, with blue facepaints, there is a warm heart.  
>I can understand him perfectly, because I'm just like him: Obsessed.<br>Obsessed in being the best blader, obsessed with power, and obsessed with my greatest rival.  
>When Ray and Max left me for the White Tigers and All Stars PPB, it hurted deep inside; but when Kai left our team, to join the Demolition Boys, I found myself without reaction. I was angry, hurted, sad, hopeless, all in a minute.<br>How can someone affect you in such way?  
>The problem is that I didn't try to calm down, and understand Kai's motives. The deception was so eminent. I even went after him once, in onde of beystadiums corridors. yelled at him, and all stuff, but he didn't even looked at me. Just spoke a few words that made me feel worse, and most sad. After that moment, I decided that we would solve our problems in the beystadium, in a beybattle. Just the two of us. One battle with body, mind and soul.<br>The great day came as well as in that moment, he revealed all his heart, the true came out of his lips:

"_Everything that I do, I was inspired by you, Tyson_."

He wanted to be like me, he just wanted to fight against me, he wanted to show me that he was a worth opponent. By his self words, he trained body and soul, for that moment. In resume: Everything, was about me. Uh, I should feel pride of being the center of attentions of the cold Ice Prince. In that moment, in the battle, what mattered was not who was going to win or lose, just the intensity of the moment, because when we do what we love, we jump in with our head, just the feeling of realization of doing what we really were destined to.  
>Kai strived himself much more than me, because he wanted to show me, who was in the control of the game. - big mistake, it made him lost his strength faster than me, collapsing in the ground, making me the champion - Once more.<br>He wasn't satisfied. He wanted more. Sometimes, I think that he enjoys making me suffer.  
>The idiot joined the BEGA. Maybe he thought that was going to have a chance of face me again, but this time, things didn't came out as the god hiwatari planed. Brooklyn Happened. And there was Kai: Collapsing on the floor, again, but this time: hurted, humbled, fallen. In other hand, here was me: Almost cracking the tv, screaming like an idiot, worried about the one who had betrayed me, once more. I felt so unable, so powerless, so weak. Everything that I could do, was go out for a while, take a breath, and pray dragon that the things were turned into normal, once more.<p>

Reviews please, tell me if you want it to continue, or if it's just a waste of time xD

Kiss&Hug

_~AlisonJohnson _


End file.
